


Cream

by Draycevixen



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Christmas, Community: mfuwss, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for MFUWSS Christmas Drabble prompt: Cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream

.

“How stupid can you be, you—”

“ _Illya!_ Play nice.”

“Give it to me.”

“ _I_ can do it, Mr.—”

“Although why you think this is necessary—”

“It’ll make me feel better, Illya.”

“...That’s a good enough reason.”

Illya wiped his hand off on a towel and pressed one knee in to the sheets for balance, easing Napoleon’s head back against the pillows and leaning in closer. One calloused finger stroked gently across Napoleon’s lips, removing the cream that coated them.

 

“The next time you attempt to shave a patient, nurse, show some restraint. Napoleon’s face looked like a blizzard hit it.”

.


End file.
